


Halloween 2019

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: A short Halloween Fluff. Castiel, Dean and Sam spend Halloween night together....without Jack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Halloween 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Short SPN Fluff. Tagged Castiel & Dean under relationships, but it's not really a Destiel fic (if that makes sense). This is how I imagine Halloween would have happened, if Castiel hadn't left the Bunker at the end of 'The Rupture' 15x03, and if he and Dean had come to an understanding. 
> 
> *Will edit for typos and grammatical errors, on a later date.

~~~~

“Seriously, Dean. NO!” Sam has his feet propped up on the map table. Dean has a Red Hood mask on, and a pillow case in his hand (and a knife up his sleeve, and a gun in his left pant leg, just in case).

_'I can’t believe he really thinks we’re going to pass for high school students, trick or treating.'_ Sam looks at Dean, with an amused (irritated) expression on his face. It was like that episode of 'Friends' where Joey thought he could audition for the role of a teenager.

“C’mon Man. Halloween!!! You promised, last year…”

“ _No!_ You told me, without bothering to ask me about what _I_ wanted, how “We” were going to celebrate Halloween, this year. And I kept saying the same thing over and over….NO!!!”Sam has his lap top open. Trying to find a case that involved a real monster, not some drunk loser in a mask with a rubber knife. Dean keeps pressing, but Sam keeps shaking his head ‘No.’

There is a whiny, rusting, creaking noise from above ( _Gotta get that thing greased_ , Dean thinks to himself). Castiel enters the bunker. He’s covered in blood. Dean and Sam start.

“Cas! What the hell happened!? Are you okay?!” Sam shoots Cas a look of concern.

“Did you get the beer?”Both Sam and Castiel look at Dean in exasperation. Castiel makes his way downstairs and Sam immediately goes to him, reaching out a hand to help support him, not knowing how badly Castiel’s hurt. Dean of course, keeping his distance, unsure. Castiel touches Sam’s arm lightly and goes to the table. He pulls out a chair and plops down.

“No, Dean. I didn’t. I got side-tracked….by zombies. _Again._ Though, I really think from a technical standpoint, they ought to be called…”

“Yeah, whatever. So, are you alright?” (There’s genuine concern in his voice now). He and Sam sit down again, figuring there was nothing that they could really do for Cas when he was beat down, like this. His vessel would re-charge and clean itself off, overnight. “You’re a mess.” 

“Thank you Dean.” Cas closes his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh, as he leans back into his seat. "It was closer to home, this time. Even with the warding, I worry about…”

“Whatever, we’ve been over this. Sam’s rigged it so that no one gets near the place without us knowing.”Castiel looks up at Dean, confused.

“Forgive me for doubting either of you, but you both seemed surprised by my appearance when I entered, just now. Like you weren’t expecting me. Is it even working the way it should? How was I able to enter the bunker without either of you being alerted? I’m not as powerful as I used to be, but wouldn’t an angel raise some sort of alarm?”

“That’s different. Your face is scanned into the system, or some crap like that. You can exit and enter whenever you want, like Sam and Me.” Sam tries clearing his throat. Castiel turns to look at _him_ , now.

“My face is _scanned_ in?” Sam blushes.

“Uh, yeah. So, you know how there have been multiple attacks on the bunker by demons, lately?” Castiel leans back in his seat and folds his arms. “Well, er…we decided that it might be better if we acted like the warding doesn’t even exist, since it keeps failing on us randomly.” Cas tilts his head. “So, we set up a security system where those who want access…”

“We scanned your face after you got blasted on that ghost hunt last week. You know, after you had passed out.” Sam glares at his brother. Cas sits up straight in his seat.

“What?! Why didn’t you just ask me?” Castiel doesn't even bother aiming his question towards Dean. Sam squirms in his seat, and leans over the map table, trying to talk Cas down.

“We wanted to… _._ I wanted to. But you know you still have an aversion to certain electronic devices. It was easier just to...”

“Sam! Seriously? I thought you and I were agreed that….”

Castiel is cut off by a flash of red lights, and the sound of an alarm going off. The back-up lights turn on and the screens light up, on the security monitors. Sam opens up his lap top again, and clicks on an icon that’s blinking. It opens up to show the front entrance of the bunker, from the outside. There are three darkly cloaked objects, with distorted faces approaching the door. One appears to be holding a staff, of sorts.

“What is it?” Dean moves to be behind Sam, so he can get a look at the image on the computer screen.

“I don’t know. They almost look like those things we wiped out in Michigan, last month.”He reaches under the table, un-latches one of the spare guns, and moves towards the stairs. Castiel wields his angel blade and Dean slips his demon knife out of his sleeve, like Cas taught him to. The three move up the stairs quickly. They brace themselves, look at each other knowingly and Dean opens the door.

“Freeze Freaks! We're…Um...Wha..?” Three painted children’s faces look up at him calmly. They’re wearing Walgreen’s-bought costumes and all dressed like Darth Maul. One has a staff and a pumpkin trick-or-treat basket. The other two have giant pillow cases.

“Hey Cool! You’re the Red Hood! Awesome! And you’re Constantine! And you’re **…** (considering Sam) the Brawny Man! But you’re wearing the wrong color. He wears a RED plaid shirt, not blue!” Sam hurries to put his gun behind his back.

“Um, what?” He and Castiel look at each other.

“Trick or Treat!”They hold out their basket and bags, eagerly. Dean shakes his head.

“Nope, Er-um. Heh, Heh. We don’t exactly have…” Castiel interrupts Dean, addressing the children.

“Wait here, please.”He quickly disappears down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kids lower their arms and look just as confused as Dean and Sam. Dean lowers the knife and tries to hide it. One of the kids is suspicious, thinking the whole procedure is taking too long.

“Hey! Why don’t you keep your candy by the door, like all the other houses do?”Sam runs a hand through his hair, a little embarrassed.

“Well, actually…we weren’t participating with Halloween this year…In fact, I remember putting up a sign down the drive..”Castiel arrives back at the top of the stairs with a bag from the local market. Dean raises an eyebrow at him. The children beam when they see Castiel reach inside to pull out three full-size candy bars.

“WOW! The expensive stuff, too!” The other two children agree, excitedly. They each accept a candy bar and say "Thank you!", in unison. Dean stares at Cas with a little admiration, but also questioningly. Of the three of them to be prepared for this sort of scenario…Cas looks up at him, sadly. ‘Jack' he mouths.

Dean feels a pit rise up in his stomach. _Oh_. He remembered the kid had a thing for nougat. Castiel had never failed to keep the kitchen stocked for him. Sam continues to shake his head. He feels like there's something he's missing, here.

“Hey, wait!”The kids turn to look at him. They are half way up the stairs to the street level, so Sam has to step outside.

“I _know_ I put up a sign saying we weren’t giving out candy. Why did you come to our door?” The children all look surprised, by Sam's words and one tries talking (patiently) with Sam, in order to get him to understand.

“The decorations.” When the kid doesn't clarify any further, even Sam stars to lose patience.

“What decorations?”

“The DECORATIONS. Halloween stuff in your yard. We thought the sign was fake, like the bodies up there.” He points to the railing. Dean, Sam, and Cas follow the kids up the stairs to see what they’re talking about.

When Sam and Dean see the “decorations”, they pale. About ten zombie corpses lie scattered all over the grass and dirt road, decapitated, their heads separated from their bodies. The moon reflecting off of the splattered blood, gave the impression of light up decorations, or glitter. One kid walks over to one of the heads and picks it up…

“You have a LOOOOOTTT of these things. Can we keep one!? I want to hang it up in my bedroom…

“Hey! Get away from that thing!!!” Sam starts to make his way towards the kid holding the decapitated head.

“Ohhhh! I get it! That sign was the TRICK part, wasn’t it? Glad we came anyway.”Dean furrows his brows and then it’s his turn to look exasperated. He faces Castiel, waiting for it…

“Do you remember when I said that the fight happened closer to home, this time? Well, I should have specified…”

“I got it, Cas!”Dean’s a little frustrated, but then sees that Castiel is still holding the bag full of candy bars, and he melts. Sighing, Dean pulls Cas in for a hug. For the first time, Cas doesn’t stiffen, doesn’t hesitate…he’s been through too much. Losing Jack had left him more vulnerable than Dean has ever seen him. Cas drops the bag and wraps both arms around Dean’s waist, closing his eyes. Dean kisses the top of Castiel’s head.

They both look up and smile sadly, watching Sam chase the kid with the zombie head clutched in his hand. The kids think that Sam is just joking around with them, and are laughing with glee. A couple of adults standing next to the impala parked outside (the children’s parents) laugh too, and take out their phones to film their kids and the Brawny man. One looks at his watch and calls out to his son..

“Jack! That’s not yours. Give it back so we can head to the next house!”

The smile fades from Castiel’s face. The tears falling down his cheeks gleam like silver, with the light of the moon. Dean takes Cas by the shoulders and turns back towards the bunker, keeping an arm around Cas as they descend the stairs to the front door. Castiel sighs heavily and leans against Dean, for support. Dean kisses his temple.

“Happy Halloween, Castiel.”

~~~


End file.
